


The Little Hacker

by Holymotherofmerlin



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Activism, Basically a Little Mermaid AU, Blume's an oil company, Dedsec's an Aquatic Preservation Group, Defalt is a chaotic neutral Ursala, Fish out of Water, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Not really any hacking, Pining, Some angst, but not Wrencus angst, merman Wrench, there's gonna be a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymotherofmerlin/pseuds/Holymotherofmerlin
Summary: Reggie is a little different from everyone else...a lot different.He's just not interested in singing, dancing and sitting on rocks for hours on end. He's interested in different things like the lights that explode from the beach into sky sometimes or that adorable man that he sees petting the fluffy creatures on the shore.Fuck, he needs to meet him.OrA Little Mermaid AU where Wrench plots to kill someone and take down an oil company all while trying to seduce Marcus with no voice.





	1. I thought Mermaids were seductive?

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this but I want it goddamnit so it's here now! Edit: I've changed this because I've finally decided how I want this to go and I've worked out how to in operate Defalt into this now since we all need more Defalt in our lives.

Bit of a thing on how I'm making the mermaids in this work, just to clear up some things in future chapters.

They type of mermaid that Wrench is are more related to humans than the other types of mermaid so they age the same as humans, the type of mermaid that Defalt is are very old and more related to sirens and have a different ageing process, that and technically Defalt isn't the last of his kind there is a small colony that might be referenced but he's the last in the area the story takes places.

That's sounds really weird when I type it but bear with me and please enjoy.  
\---------------------------------

Boring.

If Reggie was to describe his life in one word it was that.

Boring.

He got that it was just his species way of life but he couldn't help but want something different, something more exciting. Like, the other species of mermaids did far more interesting things, the kind from the Mediterranean got to scavenge for historical artefacts from their ancestors or the mermaids up north who got to help create and shift ice even the mermaids from that used to live in the Baltic Sea had a more interesting lives than him.

 

Reggie broke the surface of the water with a content sigh, he always liked the warm air of the surface even though it warmed the water he lived in

'Almost time' he thought to himself, trying to move the blonde hair sticking to his forehead away from his eyes, he needed a good view of this.

Every week, one the same day, at the same time a group of people can go the beach and shot popping bright colours into the sky, he didn't know what they were only that they were pretty. At first he thought it was magic like the kind the Baltics used to do but he'd never heard of humans knowing magic. Sometimes the group would come in during the day with signs and yell about something, he never heard since he had to hide during the day.

He almost cheered when the group arrived with the weird sticks in tow, he searched around for his favourite human, the one they called Marcus.

Reggie had been fascinated by this human ever since he'd first seen him trying to fish weird plastic rings out the water, the humans didn't do that, they normally put them in the water. He'd seen him do other things too, like pet the land seals or help the children build their castles of sand, it was adorable to say the least

Just as he was about to swim a bit furhter out in case the group got closer, a voice called out to him 

"Hey! Are you alright over there!?" It was the girl, Reggie didn't know her name...yet 

"Uh..." He'd never spoken to them before, what if they figured it out? What if they had weird accents? What if HE had a weird accent? "I-I'm okay!" 

"You sure? You're pretty far out!" She asked again with a hint of concern

"Y-yeah I'm just uh...waiting for the...you know" 

HE DIDNT EVEN KNOW HIMSELF 

"The fireworks?" The girl laughed "My, My, Marcus we have a fan of your handy work" 

"Oh ha ha" Marucs scoffed "why don't you come over?! Views good here, I promise!" 

Reggie bit his lip, he wanted to but....

"I'm good, it's...better over here!" 

The group looked between one and other before Marcus shook of his jacket and began undoing his trousers 

"I'll take your word for it! No fair leaving you by yourself over there!" He laughed, making his way into the cold water 

Reggie was having a mental breakdown

'Oh god what if he notices!? I don't want to end up like the Baltics!' 

By the time he had decided to just swim away, Marcus was already near him

"Hey there" 

"Uh h-hi" Reggie waved awkwardly 

"Don't know how you can stand it" Marcus joked "it's freezing" 

"I'm used to it" He replied, thanking whatever deities existed that the night had made the water almost black, hiding the swirls and scales of his tail "You don't have to stay here if it's too cold" 

"Nah, it's fine. It's not everyday we meet someone who might like the ocean as much as we do".

When the 'Fireworks' started, Marcus asked him trivial questions, like where he was from, why was he here to which Reggie awnsered awkwardly 

"So, what's your name?" Marcus finally asked, Reggie stiffened

'Fuck, Reginald is a boring name! What if that's not a name here!? Think of human things!!'

"Uh..." He began to go through a list of the things his father had told him not to touch as a child since they were 'human' "...Wrench?" Marcus looked confused for a minute before smiling 

"Cool name" 

"So, what are you guys? You come to the beach with Signs sometimes" 

"So we do have an admirer?" Marcus chuckled, Wrench laughed too but with a bit of blush "We were originally called 'Dead Sea' but there was a printing problem this one time so now we're known as 'DedSec', we aim to stop water pollution and take care of aquatic life"

Oh boy, a man after my own heart 

"That's...really nice" Wrench smiled "I really like the ocean too, you could say it's my home...I guess" 

"Seriously? You should come by one of the meetings then" Marcus offered "We don't have a lot of members yet but we have plans and enthusiasm" he laughed nervously 

'You can't do this. Just say no. Say no. Say n-' 

"Yeah, I'll come by" Fuck. 

After being given a set of numbers and the name of street he didn't know, Marcus swam back to the shore to give the others the good news while Wrench swam under the water and left, cursing to himself along the way 

"Why!? Why are you like this!?" He yelled at himself "Urgh, listen to father for once in your life and keep your mouth shut" 

There was no way he could go, it'd be impossible.

He'd just have to leave that lovely smile and those delightful brown eyes dissapointed.

.....

Fuck.

He needed to get human. Fast.


	2. SO LIGHT EM UP UP UP

I'm just going to write Wrench from now on because writing Reggie is too weird for me, although sometimes characters will call I'm Reggie.  


*cough*itakesuggestionstho*cough* 

\--------------------

Wrench swam back to his school slowly, weighing out his choices

1) Not go to Marcus' thing and neve try to make contact again 

2) Reveal his and his entire school to him and risk massive loss of life 

Or 

3) Find someone (read: anyone) who will make him human, permanent or not.

He really preferred the latter.

While making his way back he saw a few of the more rebellious kids hovering over the edge of a darkened cavern that the school mostly referred to as 'The Drop', the name stemmed from two things. One being that if something was dropped down there you would never hear it lead and it's where the Chief likes to banish things that defy him.  
They were yelling down into the darkness, like they were expecting a reply, when that didn't happen they started throwing rocks down and early awaiting the noises that wouldn't come, the only movement was the spotted ratfish that had been mildly disturbed by the water moving 

"You're not allowed to be here" Wrench said sternly as he got closer to the group, they visibly jumped hearing his voice

"Y-Yeah well...you're not meant to either!" One replied, Wrench uncrossed his arms 

"Touché" 

One of the younger girls swam up to him, probably a bit guilty at being caught

"Josh is looking for you" she said nervously, Wrench paled

"Is...is he okay?" He asked worriedly, already starting to feel bad 

"He seemed fine-" 

"Reggie!" Josh's voice called out, Wrench turned around just in time to see Josh dive out of some seaweed towards him "Where were you!? I've been looking all over" 

"Geez, I'm sorry Josh" Wrench rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, when Josh got nervous he got quite frantic and tended to run his mouth, the elders said he was cursed but Wrench never did think that. That's how they became friends, no one wanted to be with Josh and no one wanted to be with Reggie, it just fit together "But I wanna show you something" 

"What?" 

"Um-" Wrench tried to discreetly gesture to the children behind them "that THING I've told you about?" 

"Which one?" 

"Yeah, what thing?" The girl from earlier asked curiously 

"None of your business" Wrench snapped "Just come on. Josh" 

He basically dragged Josh by the arm, making an effort not of swim over 'The Drop', the group of kids watching them and whispering as they breached the surface of the water 

"You didn't have to be so mean" Josh mumbled trying to sweep his hair away from his eyes "Why am I here?" 

"Wait for it" Wrench shushed excitedly, they weren't done with the fireworks quite yet he knew the system "See the humans over there? They make light expolode in the sky!" 

"R-Really?" Josh looked at the group in shock "How? Magic?" 

"I have no idea!" 

The water around them felt thick, it wasn't unusual but Wrench took note of it 

"Hey Josh?" Does the water feel weird to you?" 

Josh frowned and scooped up some water in his hands 

"It's...darker?" He furrowed his brow "It seems bad, look?" 

As he moved his cupped hands over for Wrench to take a whiff of, a firework exploded into the sky and while Wrench by now was used to the noise they made, Josh was not. 

"Agh! Josh!" Wrench spluttered as the water Josh was holding hit him in the face "What was that!?" 

"Oh christ! I-I'm sorry!" Josh panicked "Are you okay?" 

Wrench wiped the water from his face, trying not to get the weird water in his eye 

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry" He turned Josh to look at the sky, the light were flying off in different shades of pink and red some fizzling and twirling as the went down "Pretty neat right" 

"It's beautiful" Josh gaped, staring at them in awe "What happens when they land?" 

"They disappear" Wrench shrugged "Whenever they hit the water, they go away. Look" 

Some of the lights fell down towards the water and simply disappeared from sight 

"This is so cool" 

"I know!" Wrench did a little twirl in water "I've seen the people who make them, I even talked to one of them and-" 

"Reggie!" Josh gasped "You're not supposed to talk to them! What if they found out? You'd kill us all" 

"He didn't find out" Wrench argued weakly "And...he wouldn't do that. This human is...kind" 

Josh tried to find something to say but his old friend looked so happy and...hopeful? He sighed, Reggie never found something he was interested in and he didn't want to take him away from it but this? This was ludicrous! 

"Well...We'll talk about in the morning" Josh said diplomatically "We need sleep and the elders are probably worried about us" 

Wrench looked up at sky and sighed 

"Yeah, let's go". 

One of the lights danced towards the sea, the murky water beneath bubbling with the he heat cascading towards it until the light hit and the Sparks didn't die. 

"Reginald!" Josh exclaimed as the seemed to light up the closer the falling light got to it "I thought it went out?" 

"I-Its never done this before!" Wrench yelled worriedly "We need to move!" 

The oil in the water caught fire in no time, lighting up the sky with its bright, chemical oranges and reds 

"We need to go! Now!" Wrench yelled urging a scared and frozen Josh to dive under the water, on the way down the heat from the fire caught Wrech by surprise, the side of his face felt almost cold. 

Wait. The rest of his body didn't feel cold, it felt hot. 

Suddenly he screeched in pain, the oil that was left on his face had caught a light and although the water pressure was starting to put it out because of the chemical it made the flame burn regardless, his eyes were jammed shut and he flounder trying to out it out 

"Oh fuck!" Josh shook "J-Just don't stop moving! I-I'll I'll got get help!" He swam in the direction of the coleny as fast as he could. 

It hurt so much. 

All Wrench could do was float there, hoping Josh came back soon but he was so tired, it hurt so much. He could hear music. Faint twinkling music. 

There was a soothing cold that went over his face and then a hand gently prodded his burnt forehead 

"Let's not put a young face to waste" A voice hummed, the faint music getting louder "Sleep" the voice shushed. 

And he did. 

Wrench groaned, fuck did his face hurt, so did his lugs. 

Where was he? 

He relaxed slightly when he heard the voice of one of the colonies elders 

"How is he?" 

"He's holding up okay, his eye will be fine but the surrounding area...it's gonna scar" 

"Is there anyway to stop it?" 

"It's beyond me...but..." 

"Just say it woman!" 

"but what...HIM? The one who lives in the drop?" 

"That's out of the question! That traitor has no place with us!" 

"His magic, it can heal him" 

"His magic is evil. It may make him look how better but he will not do it for nothing. Reginald will simply have to live with it" 

"Forgive me, I mispoke" 

Who were they talking about? 

He could make him better? Could he make him human? 

Wrench's questions were fading as he began to drift back to sleep. Sleep.


	3. Hello Darkness, my old friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench wants rid of his scars and tail but what is he willing to give up for them?

"Just tell me, Josh" Wrench sighed prodding at the still kind of sensitive flesh around his eye "Are my modelling days over?" 

"It...could be worse?" Josh shrugged nervously "The elders did say they tried everything they could"

He knew they lied. After all, he remembered what he heard, they talked about someone who lived in The Drop, someone who could do magic.  
No one in their school could do magic, their kind wasn't able to, that meant that whoever or whatever was in the drop either wasn't a mermaid or was a very rare one. 

"It's ugly" Wrench moaned, staring at himself in one of the smashed mirrors that the school had collected purely for vain purposes "I'll never be able to talk to Marcus"

"I thought we talked about this" Josh moved him away from the mirror "You can't talk to the human, you know that a human and a mermaid maid can't love each other"

"They might" Wrench argued bitterly, he knew it was true. All throughout history a mermaid and a human were never able to be fully and completely in love. There were biological reasons as well as the obvious, humans can't breathe underwater and mermaids can't walk but while that could be overcome the real problem was that when a mermaid is in love it can give its heart to the one it loves and the other mermaid can give theirs in return, humans on the other hand cannot give other humans or any other type of being their hearts.

Wrench knew Marcus could not give him his heart but it didn't matter, he'd rather have his heart broken than never meet him.

"I'm going to the drop" Wrench said firmly, his forming a straight line as he said it to himself as well as Josh

"No! Don't do that" Josh gasped grabbing the papers makes hand and pulling him back "It's forbidden!"

"There's something down there" Wrench explained "Something that can make me human, something that can hide...this" He gestured to his face

"Don't go" Josh whispered "Stay here" 

Wrench's eyes softened

"I can't, there's nothing for me here"

Josh looked away sadly but only for a moment before turning back to Wrench with a hard expression

"I'm coming too"

"No, you don't have to"

"It's dangerous to go alone" Josh replied "What do there's nothing there and you get trapped? I'm coming with you. It's not a negotiation"

Wrencch looked at the hand clasped around his, he rolled his eyes and nodded his head making Josh smile in return.

No wonder they became friends.

\---------

The drop was spooky, no doubt about it.

It seemed like it went from clear ocean to dark abyss in a matter of seconds, The two young merfolk looked down into the endless dark, they looked at each other with a nervous sigh 

"So do we just dive down?" Josh asked nervously 

"I don't know" Wrench replied honestly "If we just dive we might get lost but if we go slow...we might get lost"

"Great"

They were silent once more

"Fuck it" Wrench cursed readying himself before plummeting down The Drop, his eyes barely having time to adjust to the dramatic change i lighting 

"Wait!".

Wrench stopped to wait for Josh but he wasn't showing up, it had been understandable st first that maybe he hadn't came down but the thing was Wrench could hear him calling out but couldn't find the direction he was yelling from.

That's when he heard it.

Music.

The same soft, twinkeling music from before 

"Well, well" A smooth voice cackled "If it isn't the little fire starter"

Wrench swirled round aggressively, trying to find the voices owner 

"I-I heard that y-you can make deals. Uh magic deals?"

"Oh, customer, haven't had one of you in a good twenty years" The voice was closer now and there was an eerie blue glow coming from somewhere 

"I want to make you a deal" Wrench gulped hoping he sounded more confident than he felt, the voice giggled 

"Of course" He felt a hand on his shoulder and swivelled around only to be face to face with a smiling man not much older than him "You had no idea how great it is to see another person! It's been so lonely down here and you know we merfolk are very socialble creatures"

"How long have you been down here?" Wrench asked moving away slightly from the happy but overall very unsafe looking man.

The man froze

"I'm...not sure anymore" He shook himself back to reality "That's not important. You want to make a deal, yes? Then follow me" He held out a sharply patterned and glowing hand, Wrench wanted to resist the urge to take it, he felt like he was making a deal with the devil but at the same time...Why was he so excited?.

\---------------

Wow.

This was a long time coming but I have a mostly filled plan for how this story is going to go and for anyone interested I imagine Defalt has lots of markings on his body to channel magic or whatever but they glow in the dark a lot like the weird crab who sings Shiny in Moana.

(I haven't seen the movie, please don't kill me)


	4. Defalt's Conditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defalt gives his terms, Wrench weighs his options, but we all know what he'll pick.

I have no humours intro

Just please enjoy this chapter 

(See what I did with the title there? Like, in the game when there's the mission...that...I know I'm not as funny as I like to believe)

\---------------

Wrench was lead further into the darkness, the only light being the merman literally glowing in front of him. He still had no idea where Josh was.

Why didn't he care either?

Eventually he was lead to a gap in rocks which lead into a cave type thing, it had its own sources of light coming from god knows where so his New Magic friend could finally stop glowing 

"This is my lair, I suppose" The merman hummed, gliding over to a shelf that had some jars on it "Im a bit behind on newest dietary trends for our kind but i have this rock candy"

"Uh...no, um I'm good...thanks" Wrench said awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. This...wasn't what he was expecting.

This guy was supposed to be some sinister evil entity but he was just some glowing dude who lived in a cave and offered clients rock candy? 

"Is there a name I can call you? Greg? Dan? Divine overlord?"

The man chuckled 

"I don't think we're on a first name basis. You can call me Defalt" he turned back around and noticed Wrench's confused expression "It a human thing, you'll get it once you're up there"

"Wait, so you've been up there?" Defalt nodded "T-That's awesome! What was it like?"

Defalt's expression turned sour 

"I try not to look back on it fondly." He spat before rolling his shoulders and plastering on a smile "But that leads us on to the order of business. You, wish to be human? I have no problem doing that for you, my only question is why?"

"Well...there's this guy" He started off "He's so kind and so different and-"

"Not this again" Defalt muttered "Humans are not kind"

"This one is!" Wrench would defended Marcus with his life "I-I think I really like him and I want to know him, for him to know me but I can't. Not like this" He gestured to his face and tail "He can't see me like this, he'll think I'm a monster"

Defalt continued to look unimpressed

"The face I can fix as for the tail...you're on your own" He waved him off and turned back to his shelves 

"What? Hey!" Wrench Swam over and grabbed him by the shoulder "I was told you'd do these things if I gave you something! I don't care what it is, name you're price!"

Defalt tenses up and the water began to feel different, it felt unnatural, it felt like static until Defalt's shoulders relaxed and he turned back around, no longer smiling, his expression was blank

"Fine" He said darkly "But that's two things, Two request, Two payments"

"But that's-" Wrench sighed deeply "Fine, Okay. What do you want?"

When Defalt swam around him it felt wrong, like a bird of prey circling a dying animal

"I suppose you don't know why I'm down here?" Wrench shook his head in reply "About twenty years ago when I was your age, I too wanted to be with the humans but I learned as you will that humans are cruel and undeserving of the love we can give"

"Marcus isn't like that" Wrench said firmly "I know he isn't"

Defalt considered it

"A human has my heart, I want it back" Defalt stated "These are my terms, go to land and find the person who has my heart and kill them" His eyes were filled with hate and something else that Wrench couldn't quite pin point

"That's a bit extreme"

"If in the time it takes you to find and kill that person, you can get this 'Marcus' to give you his heart then I will let you stay human forever, if you fail then you will spend the rest of your life as I have, stuck in the dark and broken"

Wrench swallowed, these terms were pretty extreme and some of the cons seemed to outweigh the pros but what other choice did he really have?

"My terms for the other part of deal are as so, while I can't fix your face, I can hide it. I will give you a mask to hide your scar in exchange for your voice"

"Hell no!" Wrench exclaimed "I can't expect Marcus to give me his heart if I can't speak to him! You're just setting me up for failure!"

"If I made it easy that'd be boring for the both of us" Defalt suddenly smiled wickedly, the man truly was insane "I like you though so I'll cut you some slack, this mask can express your emotions, I'll even provide a cute outfit, how about that?"

Wrench weighed his options.

1) Stay in the ocean and never try, probably end up alone forever 

2) Tell Marcus as he is, risk rejections and his entire species being wiped out 

Or

3) Have a good chance of winning Marcus and staying human but an even chance of being heartless and stuck in a chasm with Defalt forever.

.....

He really should have wanted to pick the easy options.

"Deal" Wrench agreed, putting his hand out for Defalt to shake "But this outfit better be fucking awesome"

Defalt grinned wildly 

"It will be" he shook Wrenchs had in return and the pact had been sealed.

......

"...."

"So...is something meant to happen now?"

"It'll happen in a minute"

"Are you sure? Cause I don't feel-"

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Wrench's hip that felt like it was slowly moving down his leg. Wrench let out a yelp of pain, all of a sudden it felt like he was being split in half from the waist down, not to mention his throat was burning up.

It was like being in fire all over again 

"I'd swim fast if I was you" Defalt smirked "Humans don't do well underwater for very long."

\---------

Josh had been calling out for his friend for a while now, he's given up on trying to find him by swimming around, he was just ready to give up and head home to tell the elders when a faint light appears in the darkness 

'He won't live much longer'

Josh felt drawn to it and swam towards it.

He quickly realised the light was coming from...a person?

That didn't make sense, humans couldn't live down here. This one should have been dead by now. 

As he got closer he realised they were wearing some kind of mask, maybe that's why they weren't dead yet but it certainly didn't look like any diving mask he'd seen lately 

'Hurry up!'

He wasn't entirely sure what to do, yes this human was in danger but if Josh saved him then he could potentially risk his entire school being killed, not to mention he hadn't found Reggie yet and for all he knew this human could have killed Teggoe and-

'Oh my god, just bring him to the surface already! He is Reggie!'

Josh grabbed him by the arm and dragged him up from the darkness.

As he broke the surface of the water, Wrench let out a gasp and spluttered, getting rid of the water in his lungs for the first time.

And taking his first ever breath as a human.


	5. Fuck land seals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench takes his first steps on the beach and Ariel gave everyone unrealistic expectations.

GUESS WHOS BACK? BACK AGAIN?

Yes, I will be planning on finishing this. I have a lot of free time now that I’m on study leave and I feel bad for neglecting my favourite fandom and leaving our boi Wrench Marcus-less

In a slightly more serious note, I am looking for a beta reader. I’ve been feeling like my writings pretty shit recently (hence why I haven’t been updating anything really) so if you want to have major spoilers for what’s gonna happen then ask away!  
———————————————-

“Reg?! Dude, wake up!” A voice cut through the haze of warbled sound, Wrench cracked an eye open only to see strips of blinding bright light that made him jam them shut again “Oh thank gods, you’re not dead!”

‘Uggh...Josh?’

“What have you done?!” Josh hissed, slapping him on the chest 

‘Ow!’ Wrench shot up into a sitting position, something grainy was stuck to his back. His eyes widened in awe as he fully realised what was going on. He was sitting on the sand under some kind of high up wooden formation that stretched out into the sea, Josh was lying by his feet, looking more and more concerned and-

His feet?

Wrench felt his a wide smile grow on his face and his heart sped up to and almost dangerous pace. He was human!. He was so giddy with excitement he almost forgot about Josh scowling at him

“You made a deal with some evil magic man and you almost die in the process! What do you have to say for yourself!?”

Wrench shook his head and went to respond but when he opened his mouth to say something, nothing came out. He frowned and tried again but still no sound came out, Wrench began to panic, only to remember Defalt’s terms. Looking around he began trying to see if his promised mask was anywhere around, he looked to Josh and shrugged

“Are you looking for that thing that was on your face? It had to take if off to get you to breath” Josh moved the mask out from under his body, as Wrench went to reach for it he pulled it away again “You need to tell me what’s going on”

Wrench rolled his eyes, he opened his mouth and pointed to it and began furiously shaking his head 

“Reginald, nows not time for food!”

Wrench slapped a hand to his face before carefully and over exaggerated mouthing the words ‘I can’t speak’. Writing them down was out of them question mostly because he couldn’t write and nor could Josh read so it was a moot point, Damn papers weakness to water!

“No, we can’t eat!”

SPEAK 

SPEAK!

Wrench mouthed again furiously, Josh’s brow furrowing as he tried to figure out the sentence once more 

“You can’t...speak?”

‘Oh my god, fucking finally Josh!” Wrench thought to himself, he looked back down at his new legs, giving an attempt to wiggle them just to make sure they worked. They certainly felt strange but he supposed that’s what happens when they’ve literally been one big appendage for your whole life but they also felt kind of...good? The oceans breeze felt cool against them and made the tiny hairs on them stand up 

“Oh this is great...if you father finds out, he’ll banish me down to The Drop and kill that magic man and then you’ll never be able to turn back a smile it’ll be all my fault and- whAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Josh squawked as Wrench tried to stand up, his new legs wobbling from unuse, he put out a hand to try and steady himself. He finally managed to stand up straight, albeit a bit pigeon toed, smiling wildly looking down at his feet and at Josh 

‘Give me the mask’ He mouthed down at Josh, who just frowned and shrugged, Wrench rolled his eyes and pointed at the mask over and over again until Josh sighed and handed it over reluctantly, Wrench’s eyes lit up as it was placed in his hand.

He moved the mask around in his hands, taking in the details of his new face, it was all black with small points of metal dotting the space that covered his mouth and nose. In the area for his eyes it looked a bit like the diving goggles that Wrench had seen some divers dropping in the bay except his was all black and reflective and for some reason had little clear dots covering it, he didn’t understand what they were or really want any of the mask meant but just holding it made him feel giddy. He loved it.  
Wrench played with the masks clasps before raising it to his face and putting it on, struggling with the he clasp for a bit before finally getting it on properly, the black shade of the goggles made the light a bit more bareable, he supposed that his eyes weren’t quite used to the sun since he’d been underwater for his whole life and the only time he’d been above was at night.

“Oh gods, what kind of magic is that?” Josh groaned, rubbing his hand over an eye, Maybe the sun was getting to him too. Wrench shrugged, not really understanding what Josh was talking about “You’re doing it again?”

Ok, now Wrench was really confused. He didn’t know magic.

“Ginger! Ginger, come back!” A shrill voice called out, a gruff noise was the response. One of the floppy land seals was bolting towards Wrench and Josh, both of them freaking out simultaneously. 

“Oh f-fuck! What do we do?!” Josh stressed, Wrench waves his hands wildly, gesturing for Josh to just jump back into the water 

‘Go! Go!’ Josh’s face twisted unhappily, not very happy about leaving his friend but as the land seal form closer he reluctantly flounced back into the water, getting deep enough to hide his body. Unfortunately that left Wrench there to panic by himself, trying to figure out what to do, he’d never spoken to a human (not that he could) apart from Marcus and that had been awkward as fuck, who knows how this human could react?

The land seal galloped up to Wrench, it weird tail whipping furiously as it’s grossly wet nose sniffed at Wrench’s knees. Wrench kept trying to push the Seal thing away but that only seemed to make it more and more excited 

“Oh my god, Ginger, come back here!” The shrill voice came back, closer than before “Oh I’m so sorry, he just doesn’t-“ the human female stopped mid sentence once she saw Wrench standing there awkwardly trying to push the Land Seal away, Wrench just kind of froze and stared at her not quite sure what to do

‘Uhhhh...maybe she’s friendly?’

“Jesus Christ, you fucking perv!” She screamed “This is public beach. There are children here, what are you some kind of nonce?!” 

What the hell is a ‘Nonce’?

“I’m calling the police!”

Oh no

That’s not good

That’s not good at all!

Wrench out his hands up defensively, waving them wildly hoping to calm her down while her fucking dog continued to try and jump at him 

“Hello? Yes, there’s a naked man in a gimp mask at the beach here in Siston Bay! Yes, of course I want an officer to escourt him away! This is public beach who know so who could’ve-“

Between hearing the woman yelling on her strange device, trying to keep away the very excited and evil land seal and worrying about what would happen when the strange ‘Officer of the Police’ would do when they arrived, Wrench’s head began to pound

‘No wonder Defalt doesn’t like to think about the surface. These humans are crazy!’


End file.
